wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eevee
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: * when exposed to a Water Stone. * when exposed to a Thunder Stone. * when exposed to a Fire Stone. * when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime, including morning (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the Bag ( ). * when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Shard in the Bag ( ). * when leveled up near a Moss Rock (Generation IV onward). * when leveled up near an Ice Rock (Generation IV onward). * when leveled up with a move and two levels of Affection (Generation VI onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock). Eevee is the starter Pokémon for the main characters of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Conquest. It is also the rival's starter Pokémon in , although Professor Oak originally intended to give it to the . Biology Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in . However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Eevee has a naive personality. Eevee is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Eevee received an from a Daycare Worker in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. That Egg hatched into an Eevee in Time Warp Heals All Wounds, who eventually evolved into before May met back up with the group in A Full Course Tag Battle!. Serena's Eevee Serena caught an Eevee in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. It later evolved into a in Party Dancecapades!. Gary's Eevee 's Eevee debuted in The Rivalry Revival, defeating Ash's Pikachu. It evolved into an sometime before Power Play!. Sakura's Eevee Sakura owned an Eevee in Trouble's Brewing. By the time and met up with Sakura again in Espeon, Not Included, her Eevee had evolved into an . Other Eevee debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers. A little boy named Mikey was hiding the Evolution Pokémon from his three older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it just like they did to their own Eevee. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated , Sparky, Rainer, and Pyro accepted the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. Two Eevee appeared in Last Call — First Round!, under the ownership of Ursula. Both of them evolved into a Vaporeon and a Flareon during her performance. A female Eevee, along with her evolutions, appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Virgil. Another Eevee, also belonging to Virgil, was also briefly seen in a flashback, in which it evolved into his Umbreon. An Eevee appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside its evolutions, including the newly introduced . Three Eevee appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where they evolved into , , and . An Eevee appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!, during a flashback, under the ownership of Gladion. It is implied that this Eevee is the same one that evolved into his Umbreon. An Eevee will appear in SM065, under the ownership of Ilima. An Eevee will appear in M21, under the ownership of Lisa. Minor appearances An Eevee briefly appeared in Hour of the Houndour. An Eevee appeared in The Power of One. An Eevee appeared in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?, under the ownership of a child. An Eevee was seen alongside its Trainer in a Pokémon Center in You're a Star, Larvitar!. An Eevee appeared in 's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. An Eevee was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Eevee appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Eevee made a small cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with its seven Eeveelutions at the time. An Eevee appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. An Eevee appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A 's Eevee appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. An Eevee appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. An Eevee appeared in a flashback in Bonnie for the Defense!, where it was taken away from Heidi, Kye, and Jay by their teacher, who told them they were too young to have a Pokémon. This caused them to harbor a strong distrust of adults, but they later learned that it had been taken back to its true owner after being delivered to Nurse Joy. An Eevee appeared during the Mega journal in A Race for Home!. An image of an Eevee appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Two Trainers' Eevee appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Five Trainers' Eevee appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Three Trainers' Eevee appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. It reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in SM064. Pokédex entries , the Flame Pokémon. A Water Stone yields , the Bubble Jet Pokémon. A Thunder Stone yields , the Lightning Pokémon.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] An Eevee appeared in File 1: Red with Professor Oak. In the manga ]] In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Like in the , Mikey owns an Eevee in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. Mikey and his Eevee appear in the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga An Eevee is owned by Coconut in Magical Pokémon Journey. This Eevee is a smart Pokémon who is very loyal to Coconut. Later in the series, another Eevee named Lu appears. Coconut's Eevee falls in love with Lu, who confesses her own love to Eevee before moving away. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Blame it on Eevee an Eevee is seen as a Pokémon experimented on by Team Rocket, in their tests to attempt merging , , and into . The experiments gave Eevee the characteristic of being able to mutate into three of his evolved forms, namely , , and and revert, though he still requires the energies of an evolutionary stone. eventually captures this Eevee as a prerequisite for challenging Erika and gave him the name Vee. When he evolved into Espeon, however, he lost his mutation ability and became unable to revert to his base form. Yellow fantasized about Pokémon that could evolve via stone in The Kindest Tentacruel which an Eevee was one of them. Another Eevee was seen under the ownership of Karen in The Escape, during her childhood as one of the children captured by the Masked Man. It is presumed that this Eevee eventually evolves into her , which she used to fight . caught an Eevee, which she named Veevee. When she used her in a battle against Team Flare, she evolved into a . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Eevee is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi has an Eevee as seen in Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!. Pokédex entries In the TCG As in the games and anime, Eevee is notable in the TCG for being able to evolve into the most differently-named Pokémon cards, with its eight normal evolutions, as well as of the Generation I evolutions and Espeon, and of the Generation I evolutions. In the TFG One Eevee figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee Eevee only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information As adaptable a Pokémon as any yet discovered, Eevee's evolutionary progress changes to meet the conditions of its environment. So far, five evolutionary forms have been discovered and then catalogued for this unique Pokémon; Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. All evolutions have special benefits. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Eevee appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses to hit opponents. Trophy information NA: This Normal-type Pokémon is as adaptable to evolution as they come, with eight evolutions discovered thus far. If you pair that potential with its adorable features, it's no wonder Eevee is so popular! In Smash Bros., Eevee will attack a nearby opponent with Take Down. Sadly, this attack isn't incredibly powerful. '' '''PAL': This adorable Normal-type Pokémon's ability to evolve in so many different ways makes it a popular choice with trainers. When brought out in battle, Eevee uses Take Down on the first opponent it sees, but...it's not very effective. Never mind. Eevee may not be the toughest Pokémon, but it'll always be one of the cutest. '' Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium 2: Eevee stars in the mini-game "Eager Eevee". Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} |} |} Trophy Garden }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} }} |area= , }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Normal) Trade any Pokémon in a hotel}} ( )}} |} |} received at the Pokémon Nursery in Paniola Ranch Routes and }} received at the Pokémon Nursery in Paniola Ranch Routes and }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Celadon City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Springleaf Field}} |area=Endless Level 13, Endless Level 31, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Pueltown}} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Silent Forest (Advanced Mode S), Rocky Cave (Advanced Mode C & S), Fiery Furnace (Both Modes S, Normal Mode C), Bright Beach (Both Modes C & S), Eternal Tower (Both Modes C & S)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Starter Pokémon, any kingdom with a (when the Hero/Heroine is in the army), }} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 5 Blau Salon: Stage 416}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Growth Eevee|English|United States|5 |February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Growth Eevee}} |Pokémon Center Eevee|Japanese|Japan|10|December 6, 2008 to January 12, 2009; March 6 to 19, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pokémon Center Eevee}} |2010 World Championships Eevee|Japanese|Japan|50 |January 11 to May 9, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Eevee}} |Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee|English|United States|50 |May 8 to June 27, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee}} |Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee|English|United Kingdom|50 |May 29, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee}} |Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee|German|Germany|50 |June 5, 2010|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee}} |Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee|French|France|50 |June 12, 2010|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee}} |Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee|Spanish|Spain|50 |June 19, 2010|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Video Game Championships 2010 Eevee}} |Kiyo Eevee|Japanese|Japan|50|July 13, 2013; July 14 to September 1, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kiyo Eevee}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Eevee|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Eevee}} |Pokémon Scrap Eevee|Japanese region|Online|15 |March 1 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Eevee}} |Korean League Eevee|All|South Korea|15 |October 22 to 23, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Korean League Eevee}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Eevee|All|Japan|10|November 18, 2016 to ???|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Eevee}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Eevee|Japanese|hide|25|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Eevee_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Eevee|English|hide|25|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Eevee}} |Gym Leader Castle Eevee|French|hide|25|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Eevee}} |Gym Leader Castle Eevee|German|hide|25|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Eevee}} |Gym Leader Castle Eevee|Italian|hide|25|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Eevee}} |Gym Leader Castle Eevee|Spanish|hide|25|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Eevee}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||''}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||''}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*|}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By s -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- and }} |- and others. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Water Stone * when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Thunderstone * when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Fire Stone * when it has a link of 70% or higher and is deployed in Illusio * when it has a link of 70% or higher and is deployed in Yaksha * when it has a Defense stat of 94 or higher and is deployed in Greenleaf * when it has an Attack stat of 91 or higher and is deployed in Nixtorm |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |- |buddy=5 |evocandy=25 |stamina=110 |attack=104 |defense=121 |fast= , |special= , , }} |- |} In Pokémon GO, Eevee normally evolves at random into one of , , or . However, if it is the current Buddy Pokémon and has collected at least 2 Candy, it will evolve into (during day mode) or (during night mode). If Eevee has a particular nickname, then once per nickname it is guaranteed to evolve into a particular Pokémon (regardless of other conditions). *Rainer: Vaporeon *Sparky: Jolteon *Pyro: Flareon *Sakura: Espeon *Tamao: Umbreon Evolution Evolution + holding |no2=820 |name2=Dragueon |type1-2=Dragon }} Evolution + holding |no2=825 |name2=Gearaeon |type1-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia * Eevee's name is a . * Eevee was designed by Motofumi Fujiwara.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 * Eevee bears many distinguishing characteristics because of its evolved forms: ** Eevee is the only Pokémon to not share any types with any of its evolutions. ** Eevee has the most evolutions of any Pokémon and is the only Pokémon which has more than three evolutions. ** The fan-made term to describe the evolutions of Eevee, Eeveelutions, was made official after its use in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2, followed by . * In early English promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue, Eevee was called "Eon", the suffix of all the evolutions of Eevee. * In Generation I, Eevee is the only Pokémon to have a branched evolution. * It is impossible for Eevee to evolve into Espeon and Umbreon in because the games lack a . It is also impossible for it to evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon in since neither Johto nor Kanto has a Moss Rock or an Ice Rock. * Despite Eevee being obtainable before the Pokémon League in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, it cannot evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon until after the Elite Four are defeated. This is because Twist Mountain and Pinwheel Forest are inaccessible before then. * Eevee is the only pre-existing Pokémon to receive an evolution in Generation VI, though many received Mega Evolutions. * Four of Eevee's evolutions evolve through abnormal means in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series ( , , , and ). ** In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Eevee evolves using the , or with at least 1 star of IQ, a , or a into its respective evolutions. * In , all of Eevee's evolutions up to the third generation can be captured; however, Eevee cannot even be found at all. This was changed in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. * Despite the fact that , and Sakura each owned an Eevee that went on to evolve, Eevee was never seen evolving on screen in the anime until Last Call — First Round! when Ursula evolved her two Eevee into and during a Contest appeal, over thirteen years into the series. Origin Eevee shares traits with es, more specifically the , s and s. Name origin Eevee and Eievui are the pronunciations of E-V, the first two letters in the word evolution. In other languages and ''-li'', the suffix for all French Eeveelutions |es=Eevee|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Evoli|demeaning=From Evolution |it=Eevee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이브이 Eevee|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=伊布 Yībù|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=伊貝 Yībui|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=ईवी Eevee|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Иви Ivi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |tr=Evri |trmeaning=From }} Related articles * Gary's Eevee * May's Eevee * Sakura's Eevee * Serena's Eevee * Vee * Coconut's Eevee * Lu External links * Notes |} de:Evoli fr:Évoli it:Eevee ja:イーブイ pl:Eevee zh:伊布 133 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Fire Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Water Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Thunder Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship during the day Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship during the night Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that run from battle 133 Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method